


Queen Of The Hurricane- Female Reader Insert

by timelordathena



Category: Gaming With Jen, PopularMMOS - Fandom
Genre: Gaming With Jen - Freeform, Minecraft, Other, PopularMMOS - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordathena/pseuds/timelordathena
Summary: (PopularMMOS and GamingWithJen fanfic)After the hurricane Pat and Jen encountered in Florida, someone changed their life. A girl named Y/N. Y/N was left alone after the hurricane, her parents died protecting her. She lands on Pat's house. What will Pat and Jen do with this girl?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfic. If you don't know these YouTubers. The channels are here: 
> 
> PopularMMOS: https://m.youtube.com/user/PopularMMOs
> 
> Gaming With Jen: https://m.youtube.com/user/GamingWithJen

(Read the footer if you don't know a lot about reader-inserts)

  
(And sorry if I don't describe the hurricane as well. I live in the Mid west so there's no hurricanes in the area and you live in Jacksonville, like Pat and Jen. Sorry if is bad.)

  
Reader-  
It was cold outside the house. We were currently outside the house for a barbecue. Dad said that it has dangerous to go outside because of some hurricane that was coming up. Mom just ignored him. My feelings were mixed up. My H/C hair was messy and a little oil-ish. I wore a red sweatshirt(a white shirt underneath) and some dark black jeans. To cover up my feet, I just went with some F/C socks and some UGG boots for the finishing touch. I'm 11 years old and live in the great state of Florida.  
"Mom, are you just gonna ignore what dad said?" I asked mom. Mom nodded, "Yes dear, what could a hurricane do to us?"  
Dad was cooking the ribs. The smell of the ribs filled my nostrils. It felt amazing, the smell was great. I felt the wind more harder than usual. The sky looked gray. Dad had a worried look on his face. Mom was just putting out the drinks. "THE HURRICANE IS COMING." A guy was screaming in the sidewalk. The guy ran to a nearby house and started punching the walls. Mom looked at dad. "Dear seems like you were right."  
Us three ran into the house. That was close, I thought. "Sooo.." I started. A big 'THUMP' was heard in front. I grabbed something out of my pocket. My iPhone 6. It was still working this chaos. "Run Y/N, to a save place my daughter." Mother hugged me so did dad. I realized it was the last time I has going to get a hug from my parents. I grabbed a bag of Cheetos from the kitchen and a Gatorade. The outside was flaming(not really). I sighed in defeat. I looked behind my back, mom and dad were being sucked on by the hurricane. I ran through the door to a nearby tree. I climbed it and stood there till it was over. I know that is not over. "Hey kid, come down." A voice commanded. I came down. A guy and a girl.

They were standing close to a big house. "We don't want you to get hurt." The girl said. I sighed in defeat and followed them inside the house. It was big inside. "Come with us, c'mon to the closet." The guy said. I ended up in a closet with a cat. "Hey cat." I greeted. The cat purred and sat next to me. What is happening? "I have seen that you have met Cloud." The voice haunted me. It was the guy. "Well let me introduce myself. I'm Patrick or Pat." Pat introduced himself. "I'm Jennifer or Jen." The girl or Jen introduced herself. "I'm Y/N, and my parents just died.."

**Author's Note:**

> H/C means hair color(Ex: Blonde)
> 
> E/C means eye color(Ex: Brown)
> 
> F/C means favorite color(Ex: Red)
> 
> H/L means hair length(Ex: Long)
> 
> F/Y means favorite youtuber(s)(Ex: TDM)
> 
> F/B means favorite book(Ex: Percy Jackson And The Olympians: The Last Olympian)
> 
> F/F means favorite food(Ex: Pizza)
> 
> F/D means favorite drink(Ex: Tea)  
> Meaning(Source: Urban Dictionary): A story in which the reader inserts himself or herself; this usually occurs within a fanfiction.


End file.
